


love me and forget me not

by GreentopsBlue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, will add as the story proceeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreentopsBlue/pseuds/GreentopsBlue
Summary: Liam happily proposed to his long time girlfriend. Harry is the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Nial is the most serious guy in the world. Louis and Zayn are the best people in the world.ORWhere Liam accidentally proposed to his girlfriend. Harry is a workaholic and Niall is downright pissed at his mom. While Louis and Zayn are still the best people in the world.I know i suck at the summaries but just be kind my first story.Most Imp the plot is not mine i wish it was. inspired from the movie Zindagi Na Milegi Dobarano money is being earned from this story. Love Zoya for making such a good movie





	

Everyone was gathered or rather sitting in their chairs talking amongst themselves some gossiping, while some flaunting their expensive jewelleries and dresses after all it was Mrs Payne' s Birthday Party and one could not simply dress up in attire that they do for their kitty parties, mean while all the male members were boasting and giving toast to their wives and how lucky they were to have them in their lives or rather what a nice business deal they could cracked, clinking their glasses of expensive wine . Liam took a scrutinizing look around the room and finally looked at the ring settled inside the box in his hand . This seems to be the perfect time he thought 

It was one of those rings which ladies always wished to have as they see it not on advertisements but in the shop so near yet so far. It was an attractive and an elegant ring with a emerald stone in the center and small stones of rubies, amethysts, and diamonds surrounding it in a circular layer 

Next to his chair sat his long time girlfriend Sarah (an: I know I know he never had a gf of that name but I didn't want to include neither Danielle nor Sophia in this story ) and next to her sat Liam' s elder sis Ruth both of were talking animatedly about some new designer and his new creation, Liam cleared his throat to gain their attention which he didn't get , he tried again without any positive result so finally he jerked his girlfriend's elbow . 

She huffed and looked at him a tad irritated " what ?"  
she asked  
"can't you see am talking" 

Liam just rolled his eyes and brought the ring in front of her . She looked at it stunned unable to form words . She opened her mouth trying to form words which unfortunately didn' t happen and eventually she started pulling Ruth' s elbow and Ruth glanced at her

"yes Sarah what's the matter"

Sarah didn't reply just pointed at the ring Ruth saw the ring and then at Sarah again at the ring and then both of them looked at each other and screamed at the top of their lungs Liam just sat there a bit baffled. Before he explain his actions Karen asked

"are you both okay or saw some bug or something ? do I need to call a someone? "

both the girls shook their head and then Ruth said the words that were nothing but alien to Liam .

"He proposed to Sarah . Finally!!" 

His mother looked at him her eyes glinting with happiness and pride

"Liam you could have at least waited for the dinner to get over " 

Liam was left gobsmacked How?Why?What was happening? "umm... I just..." he started but he had no idea how to end the sentence so just kept quiet let Sarah caress the ring lovingly, was that pride he saw in her eyes he didn't know. Not only he unintentionally made the biggest announcement but that too during his Mom's Birthday Party which all the important people of the country were attending. He was officially doomed

LATER THAT NIGHT

The moon was high in the sky along with the stars. It looked as if all the stars and the moon were having a big discussion. A lady emerged from the door and whispered 

"why did you call me here Liam ? I was talking to Mr Lambert you know he is one of my future client " 

she asked all the time her eyes were hooked at her ring on her ring finger, which was not supposed to be there. Liam sighed and looked at her with tired eyes and worn out face. He had no idea how his girlfriend no her Fiancee no was there even a term which could give a name to the relation, what do you call your girlfriend-whom-you-accidentally-proposed?

"what in hell was that? How could you just spring that on me? huh why? Why...Did you do it ?" 

he kept on ranting in frustration and glared at his girlfriend or rather now Fiancee . She looked at him surprised at first and then narrowed her eyes 

"what are you talking about? And keep your voice down. You were the one who proposed in middle of the birthday party dinner of your mother" 

"It was not a proposal Sarah "

Liam groaned and pulled his hair

"Huh ! Wtf do u mean Liam James Payne !!?? not a proposal then why did you show me the ring ? And why did you buy this in the first place ? If you were not gonna propose me ?" 

she screeched and for the first time Liam wanted to hit something not to harm or scare her just to make her shrill voice to stop. God he was so so tired first all the preparation of his mother's birthday and now this. Wow he couldn't even catch a break . 

"Don't you get it Sarah, I just wanted to know your opinion about the ring that I bought for my mother "

he yelled finally losing his temper  
"what ? "  
Sarah gasped, turning various shades of red. This was turning out to be one of the worst night for the couple for the first time since they got together

"so now what ? I give you the ring back and get questioned about it ? Oh god what will I say to my parents ? Shit shit " 

she fiddled with the ring on her hand which seemed to be only a burden now and weigh heavily on her hand trying to pull her down too

Liam just looked at her with sad yet soft look in his eyes 

"I am so sorry babe's ! I never knew that this would happen "

Sarah looked at him her eyes moist and a sad frown on her face that Liam wanted to erase, he didn't like her all tensed up . 

"it's not your fault Liam " 

she said while tugging him close to her, resting her face on his shoulder. she sighed

" this is so messed up! I should have not jumped to the conclusion!! I just wanted to be engage to you ... I mean we have known each other for a year and have been together for two year and I was expecting you to pop the ques .. So when you showed me the ring I thought that finally you were ready to take our relationship to the next level. .. All this is my fault. .. sorry am so sorry Liam " 

he looked at her she looked so timid and vulnerable. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck . He took a deep breath and finally settled down on one leg a bit hesitantly and asked the question he knew he shouldn't 

"so when do you want to get married ? " 

And thus he sealed his fate

**Author's Note:**

> peace out. I Have No Idea what say or rather what to write god am so nervous.   
> first thing first this my first work that i am posting in AO3, so just bare with me if the story seems to be a bit childish or fast paced


End file.
